


Balloon Animal Peterick

by allthecitylights



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthecitylights/pseuds/allthecitylights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble in which Pete tries to impress Patrick, as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balloon Animal Peterick

**Author's Note:**

> this is from my tumblr, back in June

“Hey, Patrick.”  
“Patrick.”  
“Patrick.”  
“Patrick.”  
“Patr—”  
Patrick huffed and turned around in his swivel chair to face Pete. Patrick was trying to work on a song for their next album, but he’d never get any work done with Pete constantly pestering him.  
“What!?”  
Pete shoved what Patrick thought was a balloon giraffe at Patrick’s face. “I made you this. It’s supposed to be a dog.”  
Patrick snatched the purple dog-giraffe out of Pete’s hands and examined it. After looking at it for a few seconds, Patrick decided that it was actually pretty darn cute.  
“Thanks, Pete.”  
Pete beamed. “I can make you more, if you want me to.”  
Patrick smiled back at Pete, who shoved a hand into his hoodie pocket and pulled out another balloon. “Why not?”  
Pete took a seat on the floor right next to Patrick’s chair, and Patrick turned back to the computer. Patrick occasionally glanced at the dog-giraffe sitting next to his computer, and he couldn’t help but smile. He was tweaking a vocal track when Pete grabbed his ankle.  
“Don’t do that to me!” Patrick yelped in surprise.  
“Sorry, dude. I didn’t know how else to get your attention.”  
Pete handed Patrick another balloon animal, this one red.  
“It’s a snail,” explained Pete “The book said that this was, like, the easiest one.”  
Patrick ruffled Pete’s hair, and Pete purred contently. Pete tapped Patrick’s thigh.  
“I can make one more,” Pete told Patrick. “But you have to close your eyes!”  
“Okay.”  
Patrick shut his eyes and kept them that way for about a minute. He was extremely curious as to what the hell Pete was doing, and was tempted to sneak a peak. But, knowing Pete, he knew better than to do that.  
“Done!”  
Patrick opened his eyes and looked down. Pete held a pink heart in his hands, and held it out shyly to Patrick.  
“What’s this?” Patrick chuckled.  
“My heart. Well, not literally…that’d be gross. But, um, figuratively, my heart is yours. So, like, the balloon represents how fragile my heart is, and how easy it is to, like, bend and mess with and stuff. So, I’m giving you m—”  
Patrick kissed Pete forcefully on the lips, tossing the balloon heart out of Pete’s hands so Patrick could have Pete as close to him as possible. Pete melted against Patrick immediately, putting one hand on the back of Patrick’s neck and another on his back.  
When Patrick and Pete pulled away, Pete blinked rapidly, staring at Patrick.  
“What? You never kissed a guy before?”  
“N-not like that.”  
Patrick rolled his eyes playfully and went back to his computer. “There’s more where that came from. Do you think you could make me a turtle out of one of your balloons? I think I’d like to have a pet turtle that won’t hate me for once.”


End file.
